This invention generally relates to a luminaire, and more particularly, to a luminaire having quick connect devices for holding reflectors, especially in a luminaire wherein the reflectors are adjustably positionable to increase efficiency and energy conservation.
Luminaires or light fixtures for use with fluorescent bulbs have been in use for many years. Luminaires typically have rectangular box-like bodies which are adapted to be mounted in ceilings. The luminaire is generally provided with some type of reflectors positioned longitudinally behind or alongside of the fluorescent bulb to reflect light outwardly from the luminaire into the area desired to be lit.
Recently, energy conservation and efficiency of luminaires has been improved by the use of reflectors formed of specular material, such as silver or aluminum. These materials reflect light with greater precision than previous materials and permit the lighting engineer to control the manner in which the light is reflected.
State of the art luminaires are currently custom manufactured to meet luminosity criteria desired for the installation site. To ensure the installation of the most suitable lighting fixtures, on-site measurements are taken, appropriate reflector designs are chosen, and the reflector material, usually in the form of sheet metal, is bent or molded into reflectors composed of many precise angles at which the light is to be reflected without causing unsightly overlap with the resultant beams of light. Such a procedure is time consuming and expensive. If the measurements are not carefully taken, it may be necessary to rebuild the luminaire or to make other adjustments which lead to diminution of the efficiency of the energy utilized.
It is also known to provide a luminaire with movable reflectors which may be positioned to change the physical dimensions of the light column produced by the light fixture, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,403 to Strawick.
It is also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,253 to provide a luminaire having a plurality of movable slats or reflectors positioned outwardly from fluorescent bulbs. The reflectors are movable together like a Venetian blind to simulate natural light coming through a Venetian blind. However, none of these devices provide the necessary adjustments to increase energy efficiency and energy conservation.
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,855,427 and 6,076,943 and Applicant""s copending application Ser. No. 09/383,311 disclose various types of luminaires having adjustable reflectors mounted above and to the sides of the bulb. This allows adjustment of the reflected light pattern projected by the luminaire. Obviously, these adjustable reflectors must be supported in some manner. Generally, the reflectors are supported therein by interconnecting the ends of the reflector with some type of rotational support. Interconnection between the support and the end of each reflector may be made using a connector such as a screw or bolt. However, these types of connectors are labor intensive. Therefore, there remains a need for a quick connect type connector for this application.
Thus disclosed is a novel luminaire having an outer body and a support structure for mounting of both fixed and pivotable reflectors. The support structure is positionable within the body to widen or narrow the width of the beam of light emitted from the luminaire. Additionally, the support structure can be angled within the body to provide an asymmetrical light beam if desired. The movable reflectors are mounted to pivotal mounts connected to positioning rods to provide precise adjustment of the directional light reflectivity. The reflectors are mounted to brackets to permit ready substitution of reflectors having different reflection characteristics. Alternatively, the luminaire can be provided with a two-sided or three-sided reflector, each of the sides having different reflective characteristics. The reflectors are pivotable so that the side with the desired characteristics can be chosen.
Also disclosed is a novel reflector assembly for reflecting light from a bulb in a luminaire. The luminaire is of the type having an elongated body with a top and a pair of sidewalls defining an opening for permitting a beam of light to be emitted. The luminaire also has first and second ends and supports a bulb in the elongated body between the light emitting opening and the top. The reflector assembly includes a reflector support unit which can be mounted within the body of the luminaire between the opening and the top. The ends of the support unit are configured to interconnect with the ends of the luminaire body and are independently, vertically adjustable in a linear direction so as to adjust the distance between each end of the support unit and the corresponding end of the opening in the luminaire body. The reflector assembly includes one or more reflectors mounted to the support unit that reflect light from the bulb. In some embodiments, a plurality of reflectors is included, each positioned to reflect a portion of the light coming from the luminaire bulb. In some embodiments, the reflectors are pivotally mounted to the support unit so that they can pivot around their longitudinal axis.
Additionally, there is disclosed a modular luminaire and the modules for constructing such a module luminaire. The modules include a housing with a cavity therein. The housing is either configured to mount within a luminaire frame or to connect to the end of a luminaire shell and to cooperate with the second module so as to form a complete luminaire. The module has at least one bulb holder that is supported by the housing and a plurality of rotatably adjustable reflector holders supported by the housing. The rotatably adjustable reflector holders are designed to engage the ends of elongated reflectors. The module also has at least one geared reflector adjuster to adjust the rotational position of at least one of the reflector holders. The reflector adjuster is at least partially disposed in the cavity of the housing.
There are also disclosed two embodiments of a quick-connect reflector holder for quickly and easily retaining a reflector and a luminaire. The quick-connect reflector holder includes a base and a quick-connect connector extending from the base. The connector is configured to engage a connection feature, such as a hole, in the end of the reflector such that the reflector can be interconnected with the base of the holder by engaging the connector with the connection feature. In one embodiment, the quick-connect connector includes a semi-arcuate flange member extending into the base. The flange member has a concave side with a connection post extending from the concave side to an outward end. The connector also includes a lock ear which extends from the outward end of the connection post toward the flange. The lock ear retains the reflector against the flange. In another embodiment, the quick-connect connector includes an upper jaw and a lower jaw with a gap between them. The upper jaw has a tooth that extends across the gap. The reflector is retained in the gap with the tooth extending through the hole in the reflector.
A more complete understanding of this invention may be obtained from the following detailed description as well as taken with the accompanying drawings.